


I’m having what you’re having

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, For Shits and Giggles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Lemon overload :)Nuff Said, Now if you see this, Fair Warning, this is a Lemon Fic, pure sex, few story, and I don't want to offend anyone who'll read this and expect a story so again, a fair warning, if you can stomach it, then go on friend, read it and enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is the first BL 2 story that I have written but hear me out on this. My content is usually Overwatch related and I just wanted a change of scenery other than my main OTP, and this game popped up to my head. So fuck brother, I had to finish playing Borderlands 2 again in Solo just so I can write this fic. This fic came up because I remembered a friend of mine who I used to RP with when we play this game. She always go as a siren and I go as commando, we enjoyed our time playing around and doing stuff, then this shit came out because of her as suggestion. 
> 
> Wherever you are, this is the fruit of our fucking around and is dedicated to you.
> 
> Enjoy! (Or Not, the choice is yours my dear reader)

If the ceiling that Maya’s been staring at for the past hour can talk, it’ll tell her the story of what’s happening upstairs. The unnatural thud and the unexplained muffled moans that plagued Maya’s ears that’s keeping her from going back to sleep.

The night was very uncomfortable for Maya.

Maya unlike all of her fellow vault hunters have that keen sense of hearing that can equal to the drunken sniper sleeping on the rooftop of the base, she hears the sighs of pleasure that the redhead siren who mentors her in using her siren powers.

What she doesn’t quite hear (or doesn’t want to hear) is the sound of the cocky commando who’s moaning her name, again and again, like a prayer to the altars of the abbey. They resist screaming each other’s names as the redhead slams her hips up and down while simultaneously hammering her fists against the soldier’s chest. Maya on the other hand tries her very best to stop her body from reacting to the sounds above her.

The sounds she hears proved provocative to her senses as Maya’s hands traveled further south to where her belt is and with a silent pop. Maya’s belt clip was undone. Her hands slowly and surely unbuttoned her cargo pants and slowly slid it down to her knees.

Making sure her lower body was covered with the blanket. Maya then proceeded to run one finger to her slit. Slowly driving it in an up and down motion prompting a small whimper from her. Her whimper nearly went full blown scream when her two fingers pinched her clit, the sensitive bud of nerves sent an electrifying wave of pleasure down to her spine thus making her bite her fist hard to suppress the sudden jolt of pleasure.

Once it died down. Maya tried inserting two fingers in her cunt. Slowly rubbing her fleshy walls as she still bit down her fist to further prevent her from screaming. As she continued on rubbing so as the noise above.

Lilith coaxed the ex-soldier to slam his hips faster and faster in her, her fists slamming repeatedly on his chest as she felt her orgasm building up. Maya on the other hand was on her way to bliss as her fingers swiftly rubbed in and out of her, but now a thumb was flicking her most sensitive part.

Both Sirens muffled their screams as one final thrust from the soldier and the glow of Lilith’s eyes complemented with the glow of her tattoos as she felt the sweet release of her orgasm. Same with the blue haired siren listening right below them. Mere moments passed as the sounds upstairs died down, and with it. Maya’s own self exploration.

Withdrawing her fingers inside her cunt. Maya noticed the glistening liquid that her southern region produced as she therefore concluded that it was the first time she had learned more about her body long after she left the abbey.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came as Maya’s eyes fluttered open. The bright light seemed warm as the sun’s light kissed her skin. Slowly rising from her slumber, Maya felt the slight chill in between her legs.

‘Yeah, nearly forgot’ she mumbled as she pulled back her pants under the covers of the blanket. Remembering that night. All Maya wanted to do now is to just wash off the smell of her pleasure off of her.

Pulling out her duffel bag, she grabbed a fresh pair of pants and the same jump suit she always wear (Was she wearing anything at all underneath those suit of hers is up to her companion’s interpretation)

Stepping to the small dank shower room of the base (thankfully, even if the base was an old Dahl military compound and airborne, the water still works) Maya came across the redheaded Siren.

As soon as their eyes met, Maya noticed the glint of want in Lilith’s eyes as she felt her back touch the cold wall of the room and a warm touch lean closely to her. Lilith’s nose flare as she sniffed on Maya.

“You’ve been playing with yourself. Didn’cha?” Lilith grinned as she ran her tongue on the blue haired siren’s fingers. “Ooh, you’ve been listening to us, huh, killer? You’ve been listening to him as he slammed his cock inside of me. Imagining that it’s you who he’s fucking, you whose being man handled like the woman that you are… Gotta say” Lilith smirked “You’re fucking naughty”

Before Maya could respond, Lilith found the opportunity to intrude her tongue in the blue haired woman’s mouth, her tongue slowly flicking and playing with the inexperienced woman’s tongue.

Lilith’s fingers carded on Maya’s hair as she heard a slight moan come in the depths of her counterpart’s throat.

Lips parting ways, Lilith saw the flustered blushing look on Maya as she then held her by the hips and pulled her inside the shower room. Here, the redhead carried the siren all the way to the showers, her foot slamming the door shut. As Maya’s feet touched the wet cold floor, she heard the door’s lock click and Lilith once again pinning her to the wall.

Lilith’s lips found the most sensitive part of Maya’s neck as she planted sweet little kisses on it “Go…mphhh…O~hn… You little slut” Lilith whispered in between kisses as she grabbed Maya’s hand and directed the palm on the Redhead’s breasts.

“I know you want to know how he touched me… how his fingers pinched my tits… how his tongue licked and sucked on em’ leaving them swollen and sensitive”

Maya’s hands started unraveling the Siren’s clothes, her palms massaging Lilith’s mounds and as fingers slowly and hesitant showing how inexperienced she was. Lilith giggled as she found herself a newbie.

“Alright Maya, stop” Lilith ordered as she stripped the remaining clothing she have left.

“Did I make you…? Uhh… uncomfortable?” Maya asked as she slowly backed away.

“No” Lilith smiled as she held Maya’s cheek. “You’re new at this, aren’t you?” Lilith asked as Maya timidly nodded earning Lilith a hearty chuckle.

“Alright” Lilith chuckled as she ordered Maya to lay on the Shower room bench. Lilith’s hands found their way to the side of Maya’s pants, fingers hooking (Lilith noticed that Maya doesn’t wear anything under her pants) she teasingly pulled down her cargo pants to reveal her moist folds. “Ooh, Maya am I arousing you enough?” Lilith teased as she planted a small peck on Maya’s belly.

With her senses overloading, Maya’s control on her thoughts started losing one by one as she felt a wet slick sensation that brought Maya’s hips to the air. Lilith gasped in surprise as she withdrew her tongue inside Maya and shot her a concerned look to which, Maya only responded with a twitch.

“Already?” Lilith lamented as she stood up.

“Come on, let’s get you washed up” Lilith snickered as she helped the half-conscious Maya, “I didn’t expect you to break like that, sorry ‘bout that kid” Lilith turned on the shower knob, cold water coursed through their skin as Maya started to regain her senses. Still blushing, Maya felt a pang of embarrassment as she quickly broke from Lilith’s tongue, never finding the chance to satisfy her red headed counterpart, this embarrassment quickly vanished as Lilith gave Maya a peck on the cheek telling her “You did good, kid. Though you losing it from just a tongue is somehow disappointing, wouldn’t you like to try it with someone else? Like him?” but before Maya could respond, Lilith laughed as she continued washing Maya’s hair.


	3. Chapter 3

“You look like shit sweetcheeks” Axton snickered as Maya entered the command room, hair disheveled and face still flushed red from the late activity between her and Lilith. Maya retorted his remarks by flipping a bird before grabbing a chair and sitting down.

“Alright that’s enough” Lilith sighed as she pressed the table’s holographic map.

“With our hands full, patrolling the outside area of Sanctuary is a stretch. And with Hyperion broken to pieces and Jack dead, we’re bound to get any Hyperion or Bandit counter attacks in these areas”

Lilith then pointed the Dust and Three Horns Divide. “So now, both of you are going to have a stroll around those areas, eliminate bandit and Hyperion threats, Echo me once you’re done… erm… yeah… dismissed.”

Patrolling the dust seemed the most dulling experience for both vault hunters as they did the usual, clearing bandit camps, sudden ambush by Hyperion loaders, aside from Ellie’s flirty attitude towards the two, there’s no more than one thing to do in the Dust.

Ellie suggested, they started a clan war. Between the Hodunks and Zafords. And after that… what else? Nothing. Just the vast desert environment of the Dust. As Ellie bade farewell to the two vault hunters. The two used her Transfer terminal back to the ice encrusted wasteland that is the Three Horns Divide.

As soon as they set foot in the tundra, Maya’s Echo device alerted them with the mission at hand. There’s a group of Bandits who made a base right outside the gate of Sanctuary (or where it was before)

Entering the camp. Axton noticed the emptiness of the camp as he motioned for Maya to stay behind him. “Camp’s empty, usually we see the usual rounds of Nomads and Psychos, where do yah think they are?”

“Hey Maya” Axton called out as she ran towards him. “You feel it? Do you?” Axton asked as he hovered his hand to the empty campfire. “Yeah, someone’s watching us, and they aren’t some simple bandits” Maya responded as she pulled her revolver.

As soon as Maya sat down to check her echo device. A whirling sound of a buzz saw narrowly missed her by an inch. Maya ducked as she shouted at Axton forcing him to look behind.

“Shit” Axton snapped, ducking close to Maya. “Ax, I feel that there’s a Dozen of them, all badass psychos” Maya Cautioned as she swapped her pistol to her more favored shotgun.

“Right” Axton exclaimed “Since this is a two against twelve, I’ll draw their line of sight and you pick them off with your shotgun, don’t worry ‘bout me, you have my turret to help you pick them off in case you run out of ammo”

Axton stood up and whistled loud catching the psychos’ attention.

“Now!” Axton commanded as he ran towards the opposite direction of the Psychos.

Gunshot rang in the camp as Maya picked off the Badass Psychos one by one, the commando’s turret finishing off what’s left of the psychos before folding back to recharge. Her sights was trained to the last Psycho rushing towards her. As Maya pulled the trigger, her gun responded with an empty click, “Crap” Maya cursed as she felt the painful swing of the Psycho’s buzz saw, the blunt end hitting her right in the stomach.

Maya fell to the floor, as her hand scrambled to her side, finding that her pistol wasn’t on her side the whole time. Maya quick on her wit phaselocked the psycho suspending him to the air before tossing herself to the side as she grabbed the discarded pistol on the snow encrusted ground.

Shot after shot, Maya emptied the revolver as she took a sigh of relief knowing that her attacker is dead. As Maya stood up, she felt a piercing pain on her side as she now felt the pain from the Buzz Saw.

“You alright back there?” Axton called as he approached her. “Yeah, thanks for worrying” Maya responded with a controlled smile, still hiding the piercing pain from her injury. “Whatever you say” Axton shrugged as he extended his hand to help the Siren up.

As soon as they got back to Sanctuary, Maya trudged to Dr. Zed’s clinic to get her side checked, though knowing that Zed isn’t a real doctor and might aid with further damaging her side, Maya quickly left after asking the pseudo doctor for a shot of Anshin.

Stepping inside the HQ, Maya plopped at the bunk bed ignoring the slowly fading pain as Axton shot a smirk towards Maya. “You still look like shit, wanna drink it off?” he asked as he reached his hand towards her.  Before Maya could reach for him, Lilith came across the commando pulling him away from her.

“Dammit” Maya cursed as she slowly stood up. Heading to the Bar. Maya drank into the environment before her. The dim lights, the music and the sole proprietor, a beautiful if not heavily caked in makeup, woman with buxom body and cheery attitude.

“So, what’ll it be, sugar?” Moxxi called snapping Maya away from her thoughts. “Uh, I’ll have the usual” the bar lady nodded as she pulled a bottle of beer from the freezer behind her, a sweet pop enamored Maya as she watched the woman hand the cold beer to her.

The Bar lady watched in delight as Maya took large greedy swigs emptying her bottle. Maya gave a satisfied sigh as she laid the bottle on the table. “So, any news today?” Maya asked as she nursed her bottle. Moxxi gave her usual smile before handing her another bottle, “Nothing much sugar, But I dare say. Your commando friend’s been mighty close to Lilith, Ever since that bastard Jack died, Lilith’s been giving her full attention to that man… I envy her though” Moxxi sighed with a tinge of dismay on her tone as she returned back to her usual smile.

“Never one to hit on military men, but I gotta say… rowr” Moxxi giggled and faked a claw as Maya looked at the opposite side of the bar.

There they are. The redhead sharing a kiss with the commando. As soon as their lips parted, Lilith embraced Axton noticing Maya who’s staring directly at her eyes. Lilith grinned as her lips planted on the commando’s neck urging him to leave with her to which he blissfully agreed.

Maya’s face flushed red in both anger and envy as she watched the two make their way in front of her, still looking at the red haired siren who’s now grinning evilly at Maya.

Maya moaned as she felt Lilith’s lithe touch.

“Is my cute siren jealous?” Lilith sneered as she ran the tip of her finger to Maya’s chin. “Me? Jealous? Fuck no” Maya snorted as she continued fiddling with the lip of her beer. “Looks to me that you are, baby, so why not admit it.” Lilith continued as she leaned closer to Maya’s face “Admit what exactly?” Maya feigned ignorance as she avoided Lilith’s gaze.

“Admit to me that you want to try him. Give in to him. Love him” Lilith teased as she planted a kiss on the side of Maya’s lip.

“Or are you just content with listening to us, while touching yourself to sleep” Lilith vexed as she left the flustered Siren to her thoughts.

Fuck did Lilith nailed Maya right in her thoughts, she was always right the way she noticed how Maya would constantly put her hand on Axton’s shoulder, or how she would subconsciously beg for Axton’s unwavering attention or how she would groan every damn time Lilith pulls Axton away from her in the middle of their conversation, sans to what happened a while ago.

“Oh and Maya?” Lilith called snapping Maya’s thoughts back to the Siren “Please don’t keep me waiting” Lilith winked as the regular tune of the bar started drowning out the sounds in Maya’s thoughts.

This entranced Maya as she laid out folds of cash on the table while keeping a grin to herself before following the siren back to head quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Dust caked Maya’s boots as she walked past the alleyways of Sanctuary. Her eyes moved as she noticed the only Marshall in town dispense justice to the third Gutter brother who was rightfully accused of murder. ‘Fucker probably deserved it’ Maya snorted as she walked along the streets.

“Vault Hunter” A raider guard greeted as Maya entered the base.

“Oh hey Maya” Gaige shouted as she continued fiddling with Deathtrap’s claws, wiping the blades with a rag until they’re shiny and clean. “If you’re looking for Lilith, I think she’s upstairs” Gaige added before dematerializing the robot.

As Maya stepped up the stairs, a pang of fear crept slowly on her spine as she noticed her steps felt heavier than usual. Her fear grew stronger as she stood in front of the closed door.

“You think Maya’d come?” Lilith asked as she nudged Axton’s side. “Maybe” Axton shrugged as he pulled Lilith down to the bed. She enticingly watched as Axton slowly unzipped his jacket. The jacket fell down with a sharp metallic thud. “Ooh, do it slower Axton” Lilith smirked as she slid a hand in his shirt slowly rolling and pinching his nipple.

As the last of Axton’s shirt fell, he slowly climbed up the bed and crawled towards Lilith. As their lips slowly collide, Lilith’s attention fell to the heavy knocks on the door eventually breaking the kiss to which Axton whined in objection.

Lilith giggled as she slowly opened the peephole. Upon seeing Maya behind the door, Lilith opened the door, a wide smile beamed towards her as she was pulled inside the room.

“Ax, lookie here, our guest has arrived” Lilith declared before pulling her closer to the bed.

“Uh, Hi Axton” Maya timidly greeted as she sat at the end of the bed. Lilith crawled towards Maya, she felt a warm touch on her bare arm as Lilith’s hands continued on smoothing Maya’s arm sending a chill on her spine.

Maya squeaked as Lilith pushed her down to her back. Slowly crawling on top of her. “God you’re beautiful” Lilith awed as she slowly dipped for a kiss.

Axton watched in anticipation as Lilith reached for the zipper of Maya’s jumpsuit pulling it further off of her revealing her cream colored skin. He further enjoyed the show as Lilith slowly took off her shirt revealing her pert breasts.

His hands wandered around Lilith’s ass before getting a slap on the wrist. “Ah, ah, ah” Lilith wiggled her finger as she pulled Axton closer to her. “You’ll get **your** time to play with us later baby, let me savor this first” Lilith stressed before turning her attention back to Maya.

Lithe hands slowly unbuckled Maya’s belt before pulling them off, revealing her pink tender lips. As if a child licking a lollipop, Lilith’s tongue savored Maya’s slit. Her sharp tongue entered and caressed the sides of Maya’s walls drawing out a satisfying moan on the siren’s mouth.

Maya’s grey eyes slowly rolled back as she felt two fingers tickle her inside. Slowly drawing more and more than just a moan. Maya felt the need to scream before Axton came to her side planting his lips smack dab against Maya’s muffling her voice until it drowned down.

“Thanks” Lilith moaned as she wiped Maya’s arousal off her lips. Lilith watched with great interest as Axton’s cock twitch harder behind his pants. Just watching the two share a kiss excited Lilith further more as she reached for Axton’s pants and nearly tore it off his waist.

Axton hissed in between kisses as he felt a wet heat envelope his cock. His hips felt like melting butter as he felt Lilith draw a gag as she manage to reach down to his hilt. A thick line of saliva left Lilith’s lips as she peppered his bulbous head with kisses.

“My turn big guy” Lilith snarled as she pulled the commando off on his back. Lilith then pulled Maya up as she commanded her to sit on Axton’s face. The two sirens stood up the bed before the blue haired one slowly squatted on the commando’s face. Maya’s tattoos glowed bright as she felt the commando’s stubble tickle the sides of her cunt with each motion of his mouth.

Lilith gave a hearty chuckle as she did the same thing, but this time, her hips lowered down and slit parted from the man’s blunt edge. The red haired siren’s knees nearly gave in as she slid down the hilt of his length.

Maya’s legs gave weight as she felt the man below her suck her now erect clit. “Ah” Maya gasped as she felt two fingers part her snatch away followed up with languid licks that made her grind her hips against the soldier’s bearded face.

As Lilith’s hips bucked, she took a glimpse at the young siren’s features, her grey eyes dark with lust, her mouth agape with drool soaking the side of her lips and her naked flesh moist with sweat and her tattoos glowing brighter with each tongue strokes.

Chuckling, Lilith ordered the commando to cease as she withdrew herself off his length, his cock bobbed free as Lilith then pulled Maya to a kiss. “Give Axton the satisfaction of release” she commanded as Maya slowly moved her body close to his length.

“Don’t be shy” Lilith chided as she leaned down towards the soldier and gave him a kiss.

Below their room. The other vault hunters along with Brick and Mordecai save Gaige was alone in the base, assembling Deathtrap’s wings as she heard a discerning loud moan upstairs. “Fuck that noise” the teenager grumbled feigning a gag as she gathered her tools and left with a visible disgust on her face.

“Oi’ hola kiddo, what’s up?” The gunzerker greeted only to meet Gaige’s disgusted stare. “Y’don’t want to be in the base right now Sal” the muscular midget shot a confused but eventually got the message as he turned tail back to Moxxi’s bar.

Going back to the three, Maya let out a loud cry of pain as she felt Axton’s throbbing length roughly separate her fleshy walls, trickles of blood pouring forth the blue haired siren’s slit. Lilith moaned in delight to see the young Siren break on her first. Maya’s cries were muffled as the redhead’s lips graced the other with her tongue.

The sharp pain in between Maya’s legs numbed as she coaxed the soldier to move faster. Fingers clawed Axton’s chest as he then broke his kiss underneath Lilith’s slit as he gasped for air, while thrusting hard.

“Goddammit Maya” Axton groaned as he felt Maya tighten around his length, as the two sirens broke the kiss, Lilith noticed the glow in Maya’s tattoos, she too felt the heat of her core as her tattoos also glowed bright, “Ax, I’m close” Maya cried as her mind was clouded with bliss.

Lilith forced her hips down as she felt liquids gush out of her snatch soaking the commando’s face in her release. ‘Woops’ Axton smirked proudly as Lilith parted away from him, her legs still shaking as her glow faded. Eyes watched as Maya continued grinding her hips in a brutal pace matching the ex-soldier’s thrust.

“Ax… I’m… I’m…” Maya cried as she felt the commando grab her closer to him, “I’m nearly there too darlin’” Axton declared as he felt his impending release.

“FUCK!” Maya howled as she felt massive amount of thick white liquid fill her insides, her fists formed as she repeatedly slammed her fists on the ex-soldier’s chest as her release forced her eyes to roll out and eventually Maya collapsed from the activity.

Axton slowly unsheathed himself out of the sleeping siren as he felt a warm touch envelope his length.

“Wow” Lilith awed as she watched how lewdly fresh Maya’s opening is and how Axton’s juices exited her while wetting the bed with the liquid. “That’s a lot” Lilith whistled lowly as she inserted two fingers in the sleeping siren’s hole. “mhhmm… stop” Maya grumbled as she shifted her legs slowly.

Lilith was very much satisfied with their activity as she gave a signal to Axton to walk with her outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilith wrapped her arms around the commando’s side as she walked with a wide smile on her face. “Sooo… you wanna talk about it?” Axton whispered as he quickly glanced at the redhead walking beside him.

“Yeah, it’s about Maya, now that she’s doing it with us-ahem… you, I’m wondering if… y’know” Lilith mused as she stared at Axton’s eyes. “Oh” Axton chuckled as he lifted Lilith’s chin up, “You’re going to make me choose between you and her, right?” Axton wondered as he planted a kiss on the redhead’s cheek.

“Well I can’t choose between two women so why not both?” Axton concluded. “Listen” Axton asserted as he stopped on his steps. “I like both of you, and that can’t change” “Well that’s good” A voice called out as it closed in behind them. “I’m glad to hear that” it was Maya and she had a wide grin on her mouth. Maya then proceeded to wrap her arms around the ex-soldier’s right arm as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“I thought you’re asleep?” Axton turned as he smiled towards her. “Well I can’t let this redhead get all the fun right?” Maya asserted as she glared at Lilith.

“That’s unfair” Lilith pouted as she too wrapped her arms around Axton’s left arm and did the same. “You know, two can play that game” Lilith taunted as they exchanged glares.

“Ladies, that’s enough” Axton barked as he felt the two tugging him. “It’s only fair to share y’know, besides. You’re not my ladies, I’m your man” he chuckled as he pulled them close to him. “If one can have it, then the other can” he added as he pecked the two’s cheeks with a kiss.

“Now, let’s get some drinks. You drained me dry” Axton hollered as the two walked beside him, “then maybe another round… this time outside Sanctuary” Maya teased as all three of them laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made it at the end, Nice job reading through a huge chunk of text that describes sex in a porno way, congratulations! I really do hope you enjoyed reading it all throughout and let's hope I still improve after 48 works. Good bye and Good night.

**Author's Note:**

> So as always. Like this story? give Kudos to it, Want me to write more? subscribe, bookmark the story if you want.  
> I will accept requests or a conversation just send me a message here 'Tis nice to have a chat with you  
> Criticism both negative and constructive is accepted so fire away.


End file.
